


Inquisitor & Hart

by Kessini



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessini/pseuds/Kessini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen surprises the inquisitor with a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inquisitor & Hart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short fluff drabble.

Narith Lavellan, leader of the inquisition, stood high above on a balcony connected to her room and gazed out at the hold below her. She watched as her inquisition went about their duties, so many people, yet she felt a bit alone. 

It had been so long since she had been with her clan, her people. Narith had grown accustomed to the ways of the others but there was a void that really only her people and culture could fill.

She sighed and placed the thoughts far away and returned to happier things. Her attention was caught by a figure walking along the tavern’s roof, Cole doing what he did best. His antics always brought a smile to her face. 

“You are a hard women to find.” A familiar, warm, and loving voice came from behind her. The instantly overjoyed elf turned around to see Cullen standing in the Dalish glass doorway smiling at her.

“I’m not trying to be hard to find. Just taking a little break from all the busy things.” She strode over to the commander and slid her lithe arms around his middle, beaming up at him. “To what do I owe the honor of your presence?”

“Well I have something to show you. A gift really.” She could see his cheeks tinge with a faint red. “ You had spoken of how you missed your clan and told me of your youth. I ah…acquired something you may quite like.” Cullen spoke, placing a kiss on her forehead before she broke her hold on him. “Please follow me.” He offered his arm, Narith taking it with anticipation. 

She wondered what from her past he could have possibly found but she was almost overwhelmed with the desire to know what it was. His gesture filled her heart and some of the void she had been feeling, Cullen always had a way of doing that.

He led her from her quarters and through the grand hall, She let him lead her to this gift of his. She started to wonder where it actually was he was taking her when she saw the stables. “My gift is by the stables?” She inquired, overly curious.

“You’ll see. I need you to trust me and close your eyes though.” He urged her, the elf looking up at him in question. “Trust me”.

“If you insist” she smiled and closed her eyes. She let her self be lead, her curiosity growing immensely. 

They walked for a bit more until they finally stopped. She could smell the stables; it was a rather unmistakable scent. She heard a sound that stopped all of her thoughts in their tracks. It was a sound she for a second disbelieved until she heard it again.

Cullen dropped his arm. “You can open your eyes now” he spoke warmly and she did as he asked. 

Before her, in a stable, stood a hart. Its fur a ruddy red and antlers almost as wide as the stable itself. 

“Cullen…I. “Narith could barely believe her eyes. She strode forward and stood closely to the grand beast and held out the palm of her hand. It breathed in for a second before placing his velveteen muzzle to her palm and smelled the elf standing before it.

She ran her hand along its face and scratched its cheek, the hart let out a noise of contentment. Narith turned to Cullen, tears of joy in her eyes. 

“Inquisitor! “He spoke out in worry at the sight of her in tears, rushing forward to her. She took a step to meet him in a tight embrace. She pulled away slightly and looked up at him.

“I love him. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I needed this.” Narith chimed happily. “Will you come ride with me? The inquisition can wait for a bit.”

“I would love to.” Cullen beamed.


End file.
